The present invention concerns a shock-absorbing piston for hydraulic fixtures, especially hydraulic dashpots for motor vehicles.
Shock-absorbing pistons for hydraulic fixtures are employed to decelerate the flow of hydraulic fluid, especially oil, through motor-vehicle dashpots, relieving the requisite wheel-suspension resilience.
Shock-absorbing pistons of this genus are known from, for example, European Patent 0 275 368 A1. To attain the desired performance curve when decelerating the flow of hydraulic fluid through dashpots, the piston's ports must be as open as possible to prevent the shape of the curve from approaching that of a hydraulic throttle.